User talk:Moonstar10
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Lion Roleplay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Would you like some help setting this place up? I can make the template like at Meerkat and Wolves Role Play Wikias. I can also set up prides and ID Codes. Sir Rock 23:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Can the role play take place in Kruger National Park? They have many lion priders there with many other animals. As for names of prides how about Africa Tribe names? Like Xhosa Pride, Zulus Pride and Umbongo Pride? Sir Rock 23:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes to all of them? What year do you want role play to take place? Do you want me to set up the pride pages like how they are on Meerkat and Wolves RP? Sir Rock 23:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'll get the prides set up. How many prides are we starting with? Sir Rock 23:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh before I start putting in lions, do you want ID Codes like the ones at Meerkat and Wolves RP. Maybe they can started with K which would stand for Kruger National Park. Sir Rock 23:58, August 13, 2011 (UTC) That's a lot of prides, maybe we can start off with four and have two more form later. Splinter group probably will happen like at Wolves RP. Sir Rock 00:01, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I am adding the history to the Xhosa so it may look like I am not on. I started the pride in late 1998 so there could be som cubs born and would be adults by the time the pride would be playable in August 2000. Once I am done with the Xhosa I'll add the info in on the Umbongo and Zulus Prides. Sir Rock 00:15, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Can I be the dominant female of the Xhosa named Zaria? Also I made the Lion Template that goes on the lion's pages. Sir Rock 01:46, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I looked at a Map fo Kruger National Park and found a few places for the Role Play Centers. There is Sabie Sand, Tornybush, Hazyview and Kamapa. We can use those as the territories. Sir Rock 02:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) What's the Africa's center? Sir Rock 02:16, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I saw that is said the Kruger National Park was the role play center for the Africa Pride but all the prides live in Kruger National Park. I think their territory should be Bryde River Cayon which is in-between Tornybush, Hazyview and Sabi Sand. Anywayds I have to go but I'll ask some of my friend if they like to come by and role play here. Sir Rock 02:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Sir Rock told me to come here. Can I be the dominant female of the Zulus named Savanna if that spot if not yet taken? Aniju Aura 04:49, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Joining Hello Moonstar! I came to let you know I will be joining your wiki. I could also help out if you need anything. Thanks for inviting me here! ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 14:00, August 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Why wouldn't I? Updating Daisy's Page You should update Daisy's page since I had to change the history around. To get a picture in a template you just have to type in the name of the picture exactly where it says image. Picture titles usually are followed with a .jpg or a .png. Like Africa pride.jpg '''would be the name you type in the template. Capable Africa but no pride becase the title wasn't. It's a little confusing at the begining so make sur eyou give your photos easy titles. Sir Rock 04:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Can I be a lion in the Xhosa pride or two? I like to have at least one male and female in a group so I'll let you know when I think of good names. For now I would like to be a female lion in the Xhosa pride. Aniju Aura 23:47, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Can I be KXM006? Meerkats123 22:13, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay I wish to be KXF016 please. I want to name her Trixie. And in the Umbongo can I be KUM008? I want to name him Maverick. Aniju Aura 01:22, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Are you Online? Meerkats123 16:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, can he? Meerkats123 22:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Why? Meerkats123 22:47, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Are you online? Meerkats123 04:04, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I was going to make something liek that but I was going to do something a little differant but oh well. Anyways want to join my Warriors Fanon Wiki? Aniju Aura 08:35, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I just notice a problem in the Umbongo. I asked if I could be KUM008 but I actually ment KUM007 the dominant male but Head.Hog.Boy took the dominant male position that you said I could have. I asked if I could switch with Head.Hog.Boy because I would still like to be the dominant male of that pride. I'll see what he says. Aniju Aura 08:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Paws Umbongo I see Aniju messaged you above and I responded to her saying "Alright.". Do you think you could delete Paws? Thanks! '''Message from Aniju Aura to Me: Hey I had asked Moonstar10 if I could be the dominant male of the Umbongo pride and she said yes, but you instead just took the position. I was wondering if we can traded spots because I was hoping to be the dominant male of the Umbongo and Moonstar already promise me the position. Can we work something out? Aniju Aura 08:53, August 21, 2011 (UTC) '' '''Message from Aniju Aura to You:' I just notice a problem in the Umbongo. I asked if I could be KUM008 but I actually ment KUM007 the dominant male but Head.Hog.Boy took the dominant male position that you said I could have. I asked if I could switch with Head.Hog.Boy because I would still like to be the dominant male of that pride. I'll see what he says. Aniju Aura 08:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) '' '''Response from Me to Aniju Aura:' Sure, I'll ask Moonstar to delete Paws. Thanks! Message from Me to You: I see Aniju messaged you above and I responded to her saying "Alright.". Do you think you could delete Paws? Thanks! John Taking Dominance in the Xhosa Could John scare away KXM008 from the Xhosa and take dominance? And could KXM008 join the Umbongo? Ok. Word Bubbles RE::) Carbon Skin There will be more prides. If you wait a little while for this place to get going some users we can form a new pride with members from an already existing prides. That would be more fun in my opinion. Wolves Role Play Wiki started off with just four packs and then we had the Quapaw Pack form some time after after for fun. So there can be more then just four prides but for now we should wait for this place to pick up and then we can form a new pride. After the first few litters are born and the prides get a little big a new pride can be form. Sir Rock 06:58, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Can we please wait for role players to come before we start moving lions around to others prides? Plus a signal male lions rarely joins a pride unless all the resident adult males left. However the Umbongo have many adult males still in the pride. We are moving too fast with no role players. Also I would like an opinion on who joins the Xhosa pride because I play the dominant female. I think members of that pride should have a say in who joins them and ID Codes should be mention till the lion has a name. I'll see if we can get someone new members to come here and play. Also groups of males should leave a join another group instead of just one male. Sir Rock 08:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if Warriors Fanon Wiki can be Official Partners with Lions Role Play Wiki? Also maybe Meerkat Role Play Wiki and African Wild Dogs Role Play Wiki too? Also can I be a male lion in the Xhosa, Zulus and a female in the Umbongo? Aniju Aura 05:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Can I be a lioness in the Xhosa? Meerkats123 21:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Olo? I watched a show on NetGeo about lions. It showed that male lions usually leave their pride after they are fully grown and form a bachelor pride with other lions usually males from their own pride so I was wondering if we were going to just do that or are males lions going to stay in their pride till they leave and join another? It seems male lion live in bachelor prides for a few years till they are able to join another group. Sir Rock 09:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Also can I be a male and a female lion in the Zulus pride?Sir Rock 10:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Why did the pride chase Solo away? Meerkats123 11:52, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Can I be a male in the Zulus and Xhosa prides and a female in the Umbongo pride? Aniju Aura 11:30, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Bryde River Canyon is updated Meerkats123 20:35, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Are we still role playing here? Sir Rock 07:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I made new lion Keith the dominant male of the Xhosa since Solo left so fast. Maybe Keith and River can go roving some time later when more users come. Aniju Aura 03:37, September 26, 2011 (UTC) But several males should join another group at a time so it give somewhere for the males they kick out to go. See if only one male like Solo joins a group then his brothers and cousin at his old pride the Xhosa are still there and the males at the Africa Pride have no where to go because there are too many males in the Xhosa, Zulus and Umbongo for a signal John to join alone. Or the Xhosa, like how he tried to join without getting the dominant female's position and there are still too many males there for him to join. I think Solo should stay in the Xhosa for a little while and have some other males go with him to join another group. That way with no adult males in the pride they left, new males from say the Zulus can join the Xhosa and maled from the Umbongo can join the Zulus and males from the Africa pride can join the Umbongo. Then all the groups will have new males. See we ran into that problem at Meerkat Role Play Wiki Sir Rock 06:49, October 3, 2011 (UTC) For now I think Solo should go back to the Xhosa and Joh should go back to the Africa pride till more players come or more lions get role played. It is too early for males to be leaving and joining other prides. If you want Solo to leave the Africa pride alone Daisy needs to chace him out and you need to remove his name from the Africa pride's page. John has no where to go for now so it would be better if he stayed in the Africa pride till more males can be played and leave with him. Same goes for Solo. Aniju Aura 06:24, October 5, 2011 (UTC) y does Daisy feel nervous around him? Meerkats123 21:39, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Well Solo has cubs now. If he leaves other males may kill them.Meerkats123 21:47, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, Solo is bigger. Anyway It's actully better for Solo to mate with most of the females at one time. It's not that he's just there to mate He has an intrest in protecting the pride. Meerkats123 22:26, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Can I have the Zulus Dominant Male???I really wanted a female but there all taken. Lilly Lovegood(2) Message Me 12:10, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Moonstar :) Great Wiki. About Lions, may I also have KUF012 and KAF018??? Lilly Lovegood(2) I am here when you need me! Can I have a female in the Africa pride Meerkats123 17:23, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Any adult Meerkats123 17:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I would be this place suddenly got inactive. We need more people here. Sir Rock 09:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Can Solo mate with Daisy yet? Meerkats123 20:48, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Can Solo mate with Daisy yet? Meerkats123 17:27, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I miss this place. So, I'm going to help you get it back up again. First, you need to tell Sir Rock, Anjiu and Musiclover to come back. Meerkats123 14:19, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Massage Head Boy Hog too. Meerkats123 15:12, January 15, 2012 (UTC) We also need new people. I have some wikis you cound try if you want them. Meerkats123 15:18, January 15, 2012 (UTC) First try http://meerkats.wikia.com/wiki/Meerkats_Wiki Meerkats123 16:20, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Well that's where I met Anjiu and Sir Rock Meerkats123 16:41, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I am Meerkats123 02:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay but it doesn't seem like people are coming back to this place. We need to get the other prides role playing. Sir Rock 00:47, January 30, 2012 (UTC)